Alexandra Ross
Appearance *Hair Color: Dark Brown *Eye Color: Dark Brown *Trademark:N/A I'm pretty girly. You'll usually find me wearing dark colors. I love dresses, skirts, the whole nine yards. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink though. My hair is naturally wavy. all I do is, wash it, brush it a couple times, then, boom, I'm done. I don't know, I'm not much of a hair person. If I don't feel like brushing it, I just throw on a hat and call it a day. History I've been dancing ever since I was three. I've always wanted to become a prima ballerina. My parents now, have been somewhat hesitate of my career choice. They say that you can only dance until you're a certian age, and then, you have nothing. But that's not true, i could start teaching or, whatever. When I was 10, I was at the top of my dance class. They said I was a natrual. But after a while,I noticed that, my classmates, started to treat me differently. They would avoid me, no one would sit next to me. And the few times that they actually did talk to me, they would tell me that, I need to stop thinking that I'm perfect, and that the whole world revolves around me. At first, I didn't let it faze me.But after a while, i started to believe it, I started to believe that I was just doing it all for show. When I was 13, I told my mom what the girls were saying. She helped me get through it. She told me that, when she was in college, people would bully her, just because she was different. After that, I realized, that I shouldn't care about that people say about me, that as long as I'm happy with myself, I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Personality Well, I like to think of myself as a nice person, bu if you ask someone else, they may say otherwise. I'm pretty honest, I say whatever I feel, without a second thought. But overall, if you're nice to me, then I'm nice to you. I'm slightly OCD, so, I don't really let people into my stuff, because they start touching everything, and, then I start loose it, which, isn't a pretty sight. I always stand up for myself, what I believe in, and others. I know what it's like to be bullied, and it's terrible. I don't want anyone else to go through that. It really screws you up in the head, ya know? Family Michael Ross I don't really know my dad all too well. You see, he was a police officer, and one night, when I was about 7, he was shot. My whole family was devastated. Hey was that type of guy, that you could go talk to about anything, and somehow, he would understand. Since I was only 7 when he was killed, I didn't understand exactly, all I knew was that daddy was gone, and that he was never coming back. Barbra Ross My mom has been there, for everything. My dad's death, the bullying, puberty, dance, everything. She's basically my best friend. If I could ever do anything to repay her, I would. Gallery Tumblr lyj5inBR6a1qi5gkyo2 500.jpg Tumblr lyj5inBR6a1qi5gkyo1 500.jpg Tumblr m19vfwJGGX1qjvzu1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m4nf67DwEN1qgopnko2 500.png Tumblr m5b6s3LKid1r9iytfo1 500.jpg tumblr_m1f5amx0fK1qgvv6oo1_500.jpg Seychelle-Gabriel-621978-816.jpg tumblr_ln32v3JiOr1qej1qro1_500.gif tumblr_m5aswmeGSW1r8hu2ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m19vhezQRT1qjvzu1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m19vbagwmP1qjvzu1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mgafPH1T1qa29gzo1_500.jpg AlexandraPic1.jpg AlexandraPic2.jpg AlexandraParty.gif AlexandraPic3.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alexandra Ross Category:1996 Births